


Look what you made me do

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Frank wants Revenge, Hate Sex, Juliana seeks goodness, M/M, Slut shaming????, TW: Nazis, Tw: rape/noncon, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: This work takes place after 1x10, when Frank, Joe, and Juliana see Nazi!Joe shoot the former. There’s a fight that ensues, and Frank starts to have sex with Joe.





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TMITHC_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMITHC_prompts) collection. 



After Joe and Frank watched the film Juliana procured from blood, the latter stared at the former with disgust. He had let this pussy of a man near the love of his life and look what he had done: turned his love against him to the point that he was considering the actions he wanted to take a few years ago before he saw her. And he could kill, even though he’d begged, plead  
When Joe, the prick, decided to show his lack of masculinity to him, a fiery pit opened in his stomach. He wanted to kill him, but people were watching and there could be another way to punish him, a thing he’d only heard of and seen in movies. 

He pinned Joe to one of the seats. She gasped, but it didn’t matter. “Fucker made me lose all my money.”he said to her, explaining why his hand moved down to the Nazis belt. “Please dont Frank, it’s not right.” she pleaded, trying to pull him off of Joe. 

His other hand raised her arm in the air. “Jules, if this man didn’t land his stupid ass in with the Yakuza, we could be free. We could have kids, live out in freedom, but this bitch-“he gestured to a panting Joe-“had to ruin it. Ruin him like they did to my father.” She started to cry and Frank, the evil part of him laughed. Why would his beloved cry for a Nazi, a Nazi he was going to punish. “Why him? He’s a good man!”  
Frank wanted to strangle her in that moment but decided against it. Her peabrain would have to wait. “No. Haven’t I made it abundantly clear that he’s a bad man? Or are you so in love with his dick?” Surprisingly, she said, “Yes.” “Get out.” Frank intoned. “Get the fuck out.” She shuffled away, out of his life. 

“Now, Joe,” Frank whispered in the Nazis ear, throwing his pants to the floor, “we are going to have some fun.” He whimpered and tried to escape. “No.” He pinned his hands in his. “You’re going to see what you made me do.”

Frank started kissing him, but there was no love. No one needed to hear his moans and find him. Joe was all his now. The man started to moan, in pain or pleasure, he did not care. He instabtly slid into Joes asshole, growing somehow wet in spite of the Nazis struggles. “You’re a slut.” Frank said, reveling in the word. “A man-slut.” Joe tried to say something, but was silenced by Franks kisses. “I might want to keep you around if you can give me such a good time.” The man nodded, hoping he could escape the situation. “So, milk me.” Joes asshole clenched against Franks cock sporadically, hoping for leinience from this Untermenschen. “Keep going, Nazi fuck, and I’ll give a reward.” Frank ordered. He liked this new power position, and hoped he could do this soon. “Good, good.” He murmured and kept kissing the man. <\p>

The two fell into a rhythm: Frank fucking and teasing Joe, while he took the Untermenschen’s attacks. He felt himself loving the man, his asshole milking him, his obedience, he wondered who trained him before his orgasm caught him. He moaned into Joes mouth as semen spurted into the Nazi. The man could do nothing but whimper. <\p>

“Alright.” he said. “You’re getting your reward, whore.” He stuffed his dirty cock in his mouth and let Joe clean him off. He patted his head, feeling adoration he never had with Juliana. The man was going to be his now, and damned be anyone who tried to separate them. <\p>


End file.
